


Wax

by MotherRameses



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom!Eli, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sub!Grand Inquisitor, Threesome, Wax, sub!Thrawn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherRameses/pseuds/MotherRameses
Summary: Eli ties his boys up and has a bit of fun.





	Wax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [star_wars_rebels_4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_rebels_4/gifts).

> Thanks to Chaos_Monkey and star_wars_rebels4 for the plot bunnies. Ya'll are the best <3
> 
> First chapter is set up, second chapter is when the wax happens.

Eli was standing alone in Thrawn’s personal office, enjoying the feeling of the soft, black rope in his hands. He was taking his time getting ready, gently working out any knots that may have found their way into the length. It was an average gauge, about as thick as his finger, and slid easily over his hands. Coming to the end of the rope and finding it in good order, he set it next to the other two skeins and fished around in his pocket to find the matches he had brought along. He’d had to special order them, along with the deep red candle sitting in front of him on the desk. As he struck one and held it to the wick, the faint burning scent reminded him of camping trips he had taken in his youth. 

As he tucked the matches back into his pocket and gathered his supplies, he vaguely wondered if he would ever get to take such a vacation with Thrawn and the Grand Inquisitor. Maybe they could all swing some shore leave together - _ real _ time alone, not the occasional evening they had to carefully coordinate lest they were discovered. 

Of course, that just made occasions like tonight even more special. 

Eli couldn’t help the grin that rose to his face as he entered Thrawn’s bedroom, the lights comfortably low. Thrawn and Quizzy appeared to have followed his orders to the letter, stripped of their clothing and kneeling obediently in the center of the room on top of the large, plush blanket Eli had set out earlier. They both straightened slightly as they heard him enter, and Eli didn’t miss Thrawn’s cock, already half-hard, twitch slightly as the door _ whooshed _ shut behind him. 

Eli didn’t speak as he set down his rope and lit candle, surveying the handsome pair before him. Backs straight, palms resting on bare thighs, naked save for the blindfolds covering their eyes and the heavy collar sitting on Quizzy’s neck. 

“Aren’t you two just a right sight,” Eli murmured as he stepped towards them. He walked behind them, savoring the sight of his pets waiting so patiently for him. He lightly trailed a hand over Quizzy’s strong shoulder as he walked past, taking note of the quick intake of breath he heard at his touch. Good. Quizzy wasn’t listening to the Force to anticipate his actions. Just like he had asked.

Eli came back in front of them, trailing his hand up Quizzys neck and along his sharp jaw before running his thumb gently along the Pau’an’s lower lip. “Are you ready?” He asked softly, pulling his hand away as Quizzy’s mouth went slack at his touch. 

“Yes,” the Inquisitor whispered immediately, his black tongue flicking out to wet his lips. Eli hadn’t told the pair what was in store for them, though what he had planned was well within their discussed limits. Quizzy’s quick response told him just how much he trusted Eli, and Eli felt the now-familiar thrill run through him at how readily that trust was given. The Grand Inquisitor, bane of the remaining Jedi and formidable both on and off the battlefield, on his knees in front of Eli, patiently waiting for whatever Eli did to him.

“Good,” Eli said, and he turned to Thrawn. He mirrored his earlier motion, lightly running his nails over one shoulder and relishing the goosebumps left in their wake before tracing the edge of the blindfold covering Thrawn’s eyes. “And you?”

“Yes,” Thrawn hissed. He leaned into Eli’s touch, and Eli combed a hand through his hair before pulling away, another thrill running through him. Admiral Mitth’raw’nuruodo, feared Chiss warrior and respected Imperial commander, breath made quick by one simple question. 

“Good.” Eli stepped back and looked at the pair. Who to start with? They both sat straight and still, waiting with bated breaths for Eli’s command. Thrawn’s erection had come to full mast at his touch, and Quizzy was again licking his lips in anticipation of what was to come. _ So eager_.

“Quizzy,” Eli said, making up his mind. “Stand up for me.”

Quizzy stood up immediately, the joy at being given an order plain on his face. “Take a few steps to your right, then turn ninety degrees in the same direction and lie down. Hands above your head.”

Quizzy obeyed with precision, stepping away from Thrawn and settling his long form on the soft blanket. Eli enjoyed the sight of the lithe Pau'an stretched out before him, stomach taught and muscles well defined. He followed the delicate lines running down his body, interrupted by scars here and there, all the way to the mound between his legs, the faint pink slit still hiding his gray cock. 

“Beautiful,” Eli purred, taking one last look before turning to grab one of the lengths of rope. He knelt down beside Quizzy, reaching down to cross the Inquisitor’s wrists comfortably atop one another, then set to work looping the rope over them. He gently ran his fingers underneath the loops, checking their tightness before tucking the ends in and running his nails down Quizzy’s forearms, following the lines downward.

“Comfortable?” Eli asked. Quizzy nodded, arching into Eli’s touch, and Eli leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips, long and slow, grinning as Quizzy’s tongue chased his when he pulled away. 

Eli rose, intending to grab the second skein of rope, but paused in front of Thrawn. The Chiss was still obediently sitting on his knees, cock heavy between his legs, but his composure had begun to slip a little. Eli didn't miss the slightly quicker breaths, the slight stoop in his broad shoulders, and he chuckled as he stepped forward. Gently, he grabbed Thrawn’s slack jaw and tilted his face up to him. There was no resistance as Thrawn followed his touch, back straightening as he again leaned into Eli’s palm.

“Your turn,” Eli said, applying a little more pressure. “Up.” 

Thrawn obeyed, rising to his feet to tower over Eli. But their size difference didn’t matter - Eli was in charge right now.

“Follow me.” Eli ran his hand down to cup the back of Thrawn’s neck, turning and guiding him to the side. Checking to make sure Thrawn was in the right spot, he brought his hand to the front of his neck and gave another little squeeze, feeling his own cock twitch at Thrawn’s sharp intake of breath. “Lie down. Arms up.” Eli kept his hand there, slowly guiding Thrawn to his knees before releasing him as he reclined on the blanket. Eli had estimated the distance perfectly, and Thrawn’s slack hands were a mere centimeter from the Inquisitor’s. 

“Perfect.” Thrawn and Quizzy were now lying opposite one another, hands nearly touching, a perfect mirror of each other save for the lack of rope around Thrawn’s wrists. 

Not for long, though. 

“I had debated what color scheme to go with tonight,” Eli said as he grabbed the last two lengths of rope, settling beside Thrawn and quickly tying his wrists together. “But I think black suits you two very well. It matches your blindfolds--” Eli grabbed the last length of rope, this time looping it over both their wrists, binding his two lovers together. “And it will go wonderfully with the red, in just a bit.”

Both Thrawn and Quizzy flexed their fingers, brushing them against each other as they realized how they were positioned. Eli watched as they hooked a finger or two together, seeking each other’s touch and relaxing as they got comfortable. Perfect. For what he had planned, their being aware of what the other was feeling, twitches and shudders telegraphed through their bound hands, was exactly what he wanted. 

Eli grinned devilishly to himself as he grabbed the candle, the small puddle of wax shimmering in the light of the flame. “Let’s get started.”


End file.
